


Promiscuous Inside, Dead Inside

by MikiesDucky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Child, Children, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Half-Human, Humans, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parents, Reapers, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, half-incubus, half-reapers, partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiesDucky/pseuds/MikiesDucky
Summary: He has been watching a reaper who visited a hospital everyday. Strangely enough, reapers are supposed to visit people if they are dying, and yet, he haven't seen the reaper claim a dying soul and bring them to where they're supposed to go.Intrigued, he decided to form a relationship with her, though this reaper doesn't seem fond of him.
Relationships: Ajustus Laberline & Haxeen Reyjiko, Gorsgen Reyjiko & Haxeen Reyjiko, Haxeen Reyjiko & Layla Mendez, Haxeen Reyjiko/Varentio Deyroz, Layla Mendez & Lonn Mendez, Layla Mendez & Seiko Mendez, Lonn Mendez/Seiko Mendez





	1. "Partners"

He looked through the window as a woman entered a hospital room, where a young female child lay on the bed. The child immediately jumps up from her bed and stares at the woman with her sparkling icy blue eyes. _The child's fond of her... and so does this reaper. Doesn't the reaper understand what can happen to her if she breaks rules? _He asked himself as he continued to watch. The reaper smiles and walks towards the bed, sitting down on the mattress.__

__“Good morning Layla.” The reaper greeted the child. The child smiles, “Good morning Ms. Haxeen! Mommy and daddy said I’m gonna get better, so I’ll be able to get out of the hospital soon!”_ _

__“That’s good. I’m happy you haven’t lost any hope.” She puts the stray strands of her hair behind her ear. The child gasps as she notices something different about her hair, “Ms. Haxeen! You cut your hair! And is that red?”_ _

__“Wha-” Haxeen’s cheeks quickly get a bit rosy, but she chuckles and responded, “Yes. I did. I also dyed the tips. This color is… light red, I guess. You humans have weird names for colors, like ocean blue or royal blue.”_ _

__“Whaaat? But mommy says they’re specific because of moods and stuff! Like why there’s pink in jails and stuff. It’s supposed to calm them down but it made them worse.” Layla pouted and crossed her arms. The reaper laughs then pinches her cheek while saying, “Oh, I’ve visited those before… They didn’t even pick the right pink, and who is supposed to feel relaxed with bright hot pink.”_ _

__“I would!” Layla pushes her hands away from her cheeks. Haxeen raised an eyebrow, so she lies on the bed beside the child, “No you wouldn’t. You would scream at the sight of that bright hot pink.”_ _

__Haxeen’s eyes suddenly got a glance of someone standing on the corner of the room when she looked back at Layla. She sits down on the bed quickly, then she searches the room. Paranoid, she puts her hand up and snaps twice, causing a scythe to appear out of nowhere to grab the handle. The child gasps._ _

__“Uh… Ms. Haxeen…?” She asks her, then the reaper hushes her, “Just stay behind me. Stay alert.”_ _

__Layla nodded her head and scoots over to behind her, where Haxeen continues searching for the unknown entity she saw. However, she saw nothing, which caused her to question her memory. She was about to put her scythe away, when Layla screamed and pointed at the door, where Haxeen looked over her shoulder to check on the child. Immediately, she threw the scythe at the door, where it got caught by someone. A man, by the looks of it, but as she got to inspect his face, he seems to have a lot more feminine features than a usual male. The man threw the scythe back at her, only for it to stop and float in the air._ _

__“Oops. I forgot. Reapers’ weapons cannot hurt them!” The man chuckled and began to walk towards them._ _

__Haxeen takes her scythe and gets off the bed, putting her hand in front of the child. Her eyes widening, but she shook her head._ _

__“Who… W-who are you and what do you want?” She asks him, whilst gritting her teeth. The man sighs, “Oh… Did the reapers give you no information about little old me? That’s such a shame. I’m pretty sure some of them would’ve love to talk about me~”_ _

__“Excuse me?” Haxeen raised an eyebrow as she felt more confused. The man spreads his arms out and exclaims, “I’m Varentio Deyroz! The infamous half-reaper half-incubus!”_ _

____“Uh… Incubus? I thought they told me you-” The reaper quickly gets cut off by Varentio, “Shush, darling. They always spread misinformation about me, like my size and experience in bed. Anyways, I have noticed your emotionally close relationship with this child, Layla Mendez. Aren’t you aware of what those reapers will do to you if you were to-”_ _ _ _

____“Yes. I know the consequences. I understand what can happen to me, and I’m afraid of the punishment they may give me if I were to get caught.” Haxeen responded as she gives him a harsh glare with her vermillion eyes. Varentio raised an eyebrow, while Layla stares at the reaper with a concerned look on her face, “Will you risk your life just for this child? But… you know… The child could-”_ _ _ _

____“I will fight just so they won’t touch her. Are you gonna snitch on me?” She shouted at him. He took note of how quickly she got defensive, then he responded with a smirk on his face, “Of course not. I admire your determination and protectiveness for this mere child. I mean, if you count those who I slept with as lovers, then they should’ve punished me too.”  
Haxeen gagged at his sentence, whilst Layla tilted her head and looked at them in confusion. _ _ _ _

____“I doubt you would hate it though…” The reaper commented with a disgusted look on her face. The half-reaper laughs and walks closer to her, but he sees the two-bladed scythe pointed at him as soon as he takes a step closer. “Hey. Put the scythe down. I’m just here to form a friendship AND a partnership. You should consider yourself lucky, darling.”_ _ _ _

____“What the fuck-” Layla grabs her coat and cuts Haxeen off, “Swear.”_ _ _ _

____“Sorry, I mean what the frickity frack is wrong with you? You could’ve done it a different way other than making me paranoid!” Varentio laughs at how she censored herself, causing her to swing her scythe at him. He backs away and answers her question, “Well, I’ve been observing you for a while and you don’t take kindly to unexpected visits. Even if the people who surprised you are quite good looking or don't even look like they scream danger.”_ _ _ _

____“I… You can never be sure. Are you this naive and ignorant about people?” She furrowed her eyebrows. The man pouted his lips and shrugged his shoulders, “Perhaps. Perhaps not. Though, I am quite good at sleeping with people. I’ve been in six-”_ _ _ _

____Haxeen grits her teeth and runs towards him, grabbing his arm. The man felt the tight grip then looked at her with a shocked expression on his face._ _ _ _

____“We’re going outside! Layla, I’ll be back, for now go watch some cartoons or whatever!” Haxeen then proceeds to drag him away. Layla shouted, “Okay Ms. Haxeen…!”_ _ _ _

____They head towards the hospital window, where Haxeen lets go of his arm and decides to grab his tie. He felt his neck feeling a bit tighter by the way she held the tie and laughed._ _ _ _

____“Oh, are we gonna make out?” The reaper scoffs, then she throws him through the window._ _ _ _

____The glass panes break as he flies out of the building. The half-reaper quickly clasps his hands together and closes his eyes. He started whispering some words, then he opened his eyes, finding himself on the hospital rooftop, where Haxeen stood with a camera in her hands._ _ _ _

____“Okay, I did not expect- WERE YOU TAKING PICTURES OF ME FALLING DOWN?!” Varentio shouts at her as soon as he notices the camera. The reaper sets the camera down as she summons her scythe, she articulates as a grin formed on her face, “Oh. Since you observed me for some time, I thought you would know my favorite hobby.”_ _ _ _

____“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” The half-reaper yelled at her. Haxeen glares at him, “What the fuck is wrong with you? What’s your ulterior motive? What are you possibly planning to gain from this?”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t have any ulterior motives! And I just wanted to be your friend and-” Haxeen runs towards him and swings her scythe at him, causing him to swiftly back away. The reaper groaned, “Stop lying… I fucking hate liars.”_ _ _ _

____“I’M NOT!” He screamed._ _ _ _

____The reaper continues swinging her scythe at him, until she managed to get a small cut on his cheek. Varentio sighed and grabbed her scythe’s blades, cutting his hands and pulling them out of her grasp. Haxeen’s eyes widened, but it didn’t stop her from rushing and kicking him on the stomach. He drops the scythe and places a hand on his stomach as he runs away from her. She pursues him after she picks her scythe up, with a clear intent of murder._ _ _ _

____“H-HEY! YOU KNOW I-I CAN’T DIE, RIGHT?” He stuttered as he turned around when he met the ledge. Haxeen swings the scythe at him, then he moves to the side._ _ _ _

____The reaper quickly gains her balance when she almost stepped off the rooftop._ _ _ _

____“Half-reapers can still feel pain, and even if their bodies get damaged. If their bodies and brain stop working, they can die, but they can come back to life.” She responded, causing Varentio to gulp and shriek at her, “HOLY FUCK, HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!”_ _ _ _

____“I just do. Tell me the truth.” She runs towards him, then he shouts back at her, “I. AM. NOT. LYING!”_ _ _ _

____“Liar.” She growled._ _ _ _

____When she manages to leave cuts on his legs, he falls to the floor and coughs out yellow blood, making her curious._ _ _ _

____“Yellow blood…?” She kneels down and places a finger on the blood. Varentio sighs, “Don’t tell me you’ll-”_ _ _ _

____Haxeen puts her finger inside her mouth, tasting it. The half-reaper gags at the sight and turns his head to face away. The reaper gasps as she backs away from him. Varentio notices her expression. Furrowed eyebrows, wide eyes, and a mouth left agape. However, the furrowed eyebrows doesn't make her seem angry or disgusted. She seems more upset..._ _ _ _

____“It’s… actually… blood…?” She looks down at him. “Y-you… When did… How…?”_ _ _ _

____She stumbled backwards and felt her heart pounding fast. _Was I wrong…? This cannot be. There’s no way that… No! _____ _ _

______“Hmm? What’s wrong with yellow blood? I know I’m a fucking half-reaper…” Varentio sighs, then he feels his body getting picked up. “What the-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He looks back at her, finding her face closer to his. The reaper quickly jumps down from the rooftop and snaps her fingers thrice, causing a portal to open. They managed to land on a room. When Varentio searched his surroundings, it seemed to be an apartment. Haxeen sets him down on the red couch and runs away. _What…? She’s such a strange reaper… _He thought to himself. As minutes pass by, the reaper comes back with bandages, gauze, rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and tweezers. Varentio watched as she tended to his wounds. Even her expression shows worry and regret, making him even more intrigued in her. Once she finished, she put the items away back to where it came from.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“What… did I just witness?” He mumbled to himself and looked at the blood stains he left on the couch. “I hope she doesn’t get angry at me... for some reason.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After waiting for some time, the reaper comes back and bows down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have attacked you, but I was being irrational and paranoid. I…” Haxeen apologized to him, but the half-reaper placed a hand on her head and started treating her as if she’s a dog. “Come on, you’re talking to the sexiest bitch ever. Of course I forgive you~”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“... That was easy. You’re so naive and gullible.” Varentio took offense to that. “Shut up. Well, do you wanna be my friend and partner?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What do you mean by partner, exactly?” She looks at him, still skeptical of him. He smiles, “Work partner, obviously~”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“... Sure, I guess.” She shrugs and sits on the couch, right beside him. Varentio jumps from the couch and screams from joy, “Woohoo! I got a hot babe as my partner! I can’t wait to boast about it to everyone I fucked!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Please stop...” Haxeen sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As Varentio celebrated in joy, Haxeen left the apartment to head back to the hospital room, where Layla stayed. Her eyes widened when she found her mother and father sitting on the bed while the child cried, screaming about ‘someone who could’ve hurt Ms. Haxeen’. When her parents showed her that the reaper is still standing, the child gets off the bed and runs towards her, embracing her in a hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You know, you scared us when Layla talked about a guy named Valentine attacking you. What happened?” Layla’s father asked her. Haxeen sighed and explained to him, “His name is Varentio, apparently. He didn’t attack me, I attacked him when I shouldn’t have…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ah, I see. Who is he?” He asks again, where she took some time to answer then finally responded, “... You can say he’s my partner from now on.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Huh, that happened quickly.” Layla’s mother commented. The reaper shrugs her shoulders and sits on the bed with Layla still hugging her, “I know, but I believe he has an alternative motive and I’ll find it. Whether I like the way I’m doing it or not. Succubi and incubi tend to be manipulative. They know what to do and what to say just to get people’s desires, to get what they want. They’re the worst.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Wait what?” The parents look at her, seeing as there’s something she left out. Layla shouts out, “He’s half ink bus and reaper!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Half-incubus and reaper…? I guess there-” Layla’s father then realizes something, “Wait, are those rare?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Incredibly rare, and he got an infamous reputation for his… scandalous behavior and his parents, I guess.” Haxeen explained to him, then the mother raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, “Oh, well, maybe he wants a new change of life.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“New change of life. As if…” The reaper rolls her eyes and walks towards the window. "As if the one who decided to break more rules than anyone else and managed to get away with it... The one who MADE himself known to humanity... wanted to change his life. He’s a fucking disappointment to reapers.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Layla shivered, as this was the first time she’s seen Haxeen this angry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Haxeen,” The father places a hand on her shoulder, making her look behind her, “Perhaps the reaper life isn’t the best. I mean… if you just have to collect people’s souls, make sure they’re satisfied with their death, and to kill them if they refuse to die when it’s their time… Perhaps he-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“He could’ve turned back to Hell, nobody is forcing him to do anything. HE agreed to be a reaper. HE did not agree to have the same job as his mother. Why the fuck would he just…” She bit her lower lip, realizing she has been spilling too much information to the Mendez family. The father asks her, “Haxeen…? You seem… really upset. Have you two…?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I am not. We have never met before, and reapers who break rules more than once are looked down on. It’s natural for me to get this upset at him.” She responded. “I may have broken a few rules, but he breaks more rules than me and yet, he manages to get away scot free. At least that's what I'm told, but I'm confident they're right. Nobody punishes him, and he left the reaper lifestyle just to pursue some stupid life at Earth. He reeks of typical incubus behavior, he’s fucking suspicious, and I will do whatever it takes to take him down. I won’t let him do whatever he wants anymore.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She opens a portal in front of her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’ll have to go. I need to do my work.” She said, whilst the family were feeling something towards her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The parents felt the same feeling, when Haxeen got caught by them. When they found her consoling their child, and they saw her eyes. Terror. Terror was what they felt, and they didn't want to get on her bad side. Besides, who would want to mess with immortal beings whose jobs are to take you to purgatory?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2 - "Wait, it changed?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varentio learns something new about the reaper lifestyle, and that his partner is definitely confusing him.

Even though she told him to rest and heal his wounds, he still wouldn’t stop following her around. Haxeen knew she couldn’t stop him, and so she decided to bring him along.

“Ooooh~ Why is there a soul standing there?” Varentio asks the reaper as they walk towards a white orb standing outside of a house. Haxeen glares at him and whispers, “Shush.”

They both approach the soul. The white orb started turning into a teal transparent old man, they turned to the house he’s facing. _He’s not satisfied with his death. It’s obvious… Why else would spirits stand in front of a house? _Haxeen said to herself._ _

__“I just wanted to see my wife one last time… Is it my time to go, now?” The old man spoke up, his voice sounding raspy. The reaper shakes her head, then she offers him something that surprised both the old man and Varentio, “You’re still unsatisfied with your death, and it shows. If you want, you could talk to Martha before going.”_ _

__“W-wait… really?” He turned to her with wide eyes and mouth, while Varentio raised an eyebrow. Haxeen responded, “If it is what you want, of course. I will grant you the powers of a ghost, where you’re able to physically touch and talk to your wife. That way, you’ll be able to spend time with her.”_ _

___Varentio's emerald green eyes widened. Varentio looks at them and pouts his lips.__ _

____“Y-yes. I want to speak to Martha, and to hold her one last time…” The old man replied, then the reaper smiled and nodded her head._ _ _ _

____She walks to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. She started whispering words, then the old man saw his skin changing. His wounds are gone and his transparent body changes. The old man gasps, moving his head upwards to face the reaper._ _ _ _

____“You may now go inside and talk to your wife. Take as much time as you need.” She told him. Tears start rolling down his cheeks, then he says, “Thank you, miss…”_ _ _ _

____Once he knocks at the door, an old woman opens the door and gasps to see her husband standing in front of her. Varentio glances at the front door, then at his partner, who seems to have some struggle to stop smiling. He grabs her hand and forms a barrier around the two. The reaper raises an eyebrow while looking at him and tilts her head, confused._ _ _ _

____“Okay, what changed?! We were just supposed to take the souls and if they refuse to die or something, we have to forcefully take it!” He shouts at her. Haxeen sighs and shoves his hand away from hers, explaining to him, “That’s still a part of the job, but only applies to humans who are dying and there’s no chance for them to survive. We also have to make sure the souls are satisfied with their deaths.”_ _ _ _

____“Even if it involves… killing someone they hate…?” He asks her, sounding as if he seems more terrified. The reaper furrows her eyebrows and glares at him, “Of course not. Vengeful spirits have to be taken to Hell, as always.”_ _ _ _

____“What about sex?” The question caught her off guard, “What?”_ _ _ _

____“I wonder how it’s like to fuck a ghost…” He mumbles to him, but she knows he’s intentionally making his mumbles loud enough for her to hear him. “I mean… You get to see your-”_ _ _ _

____“Varentio. Deyroz. Stop.” She said, making him jump a bit by her sudden response. Varentio smirks, “What?! I’m asking the real questions here. You’re just here to answer them. Can I join them?”_ _ _ _

____“They’re an old married couple. They’ll have to spend their last moment together, until the old woman dies and meets him in Heaven. No.” She replied to him, then the incubus groaned, “And since when did reapers get morals? That’s boring!”_ _ _ _

____She stayed silent, making him feel skeptical of her._ _ _ _

____“You’re the only one doing this?” He asks her. She immediately responded, “What? No! There’s other reapers doing this too.”_ _ _ _

____“Name one.” Varentio smiles. When she stayed silent once again, he knew he caught her. He starts laughing and poking her on the cheek, “Got you! You’re breaking even more rules!”_ _ _ _

____“That’s not breaking the rules. They allowed it, and they won’t even punish me for it. They think it might take things longer, but if I am still willing to work, then they’ll allow it.” She explained to him, making him tilt his head and stare at her with a skeptical glare. “You sure?”  
_ _ _ _

____He stared deep into her vermillion eyes. His irises started turning into a vertical line, while the reaper doesn’t seem to react. Varentio gasps. He starts backing away from her, confusing the reaper. He started mumbling words under his gritting teeth. Haxeen sighs and looks back at the house, where she waits for the old man to return. She is aware of his powers and what he saw. A memory of her convincing the superiors to allow this to happen, something that he didn't expect to work since he did it. However, if he had done it a different way, he wouldn't have to cause so much damage for her and many others._ _ _ _

__________“You may question, ‘why did they allow her to do this?’.” Haxeen spoke. “I had to convince them, and unlike you, I am a dedicated reaper who doesn’t slack off or get everyone in danger. You almost exposed the existence of reapers to the entire world 258 years ago, while I only brought up good points and made sure to be careful. I wanted to change it, and I did it in the right way. Without acting rash and being rational and persuasive.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That child can tell everyone about reapers! Why am I different?!” Varentio shouted at her, his tone sounding desperate. Desperate to find an answer. Haxeen scoffs and answers his question, “Because I showed myself to her and her parents. They won’t expose reapers. It’d be disrespectful to their ancestors, who have been brought back to life by a powerful being. Wanna guess who?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Y-you…” He gulped. Haxeen smiled, “Correct. Her ancestors were gonna die together, but if I hadn’t come to save them from the sweet embrace of death, their young son would be an orphan.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Her voice pissed him off the most. She sounded confident, almost as if she had a grudge against him and she managed to do something better than him. As if she made a point to make his mistake into an actual change... He didn’t understand her at all. After some minutes had passed, the old man came out of the house and returned to the reapers. Finally, Haxeen grabs his hand then the old man turns back into the white orb they found at first._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Come on. We have more souls to reap, and you’ll have to come with me to bring them back.” She turns to Varentio, who glares at her. “Yeah, sure, since that’s so important to you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He started grumbling swears under his breath while following the reaper walking through a portal. Throughout the entire thirty six hours, they collected every soul in the soul book Haxeen carried. When he watched her open a portal towards what seems like a city in a void, he gulped and prepared himself for the worse as they entered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Welcome back to the life you left... Varika._


End file.
